A story never told
by 4
Summary: Lady Luck turned her back,as Hitomi returned to Earth.And after 8 years of everything bad,is Gaea the solution to all life's problems?With a simple wish,Hitomi returned to Gaea.Only to find Van in love with who HE thinks is Hitomi.


CH 1.  
  
Without Hitomi, Van wasn't happy on Gaea, and without Van, Hitomi wasn't happy on Earth. And it wasn't just because of the fact that they missed each other, somehow, for some reason, Lady Luck simply turned her back on the two of them. From after the day that they parted, to now, 8 years later.  
  
GAEA: Van had become a great emperor, a ruler that loved the people, and the people loved him back. But not only is Van emotionally torn ever since he waved goodbye to Hitomi, but his physical health is getting worse and worse as the days passes by. For many times, his advisor, the royal knight, and also one of his close friends, Allen suggested, or even implied the idea of finding someone else for Van. Van's temper would rise, and then he would start coughing up blood.  
  
EARTH:  
Hitomi's life turned around the day she returned to Earth. Everything is going down hills for her, not only was she forced to quit the cross- country team, not only did her mother suddenly stopped talking to her, but her classmates are becoming jealous of her grades, and started teasing her and playing pranks on her. As if that wasn't enough, she and Yukari ended their friendship because of a rumor about Hitmoi and Amono, who BTW, is a double timing jerk.  
  
-------------------  
  
So it had been this way and worse for 8 long years, then came the fateful night, when the both of them prayed at exactly the same time, that they would be together, in Gaea.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Lord Van's health is getting better! He's getting better!" The voice of a happy Merle disrupted the peace of an early Gaean morning.  
  
The whole palace woke up to the good news, all of Van's servants, generals, soldiers, knights, advisors, and friends etc. lined up infront of Van's room with gifts and blessings. But none of them matters, compared to the news that Dryden had brought.  
  
"The girl from the Mystic Moon is in Gaea!"  
  
The reaction of everyone, especially Van, is impossible to describe in words.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Hitomi returned to Gaea, but she did not return to Van. Instead, she found herself on a pirate ship, docking at a neighboring city beside the capital of Fanelia. Unlike what Hitomi had expected, her fears quickly melted as she met the actual 'pirates'. They were friendly, kind, and nothing like the pirates described in stories. The strange thing was, one of the crew, looked almost exactly like Hitomi, except that she looked a bit stronger, and had a small scar underneath her left eye. This eventually led Hitomi to ask herself. 'Is this fate? Or is this an omen of bad things ahead?'  
  
Anyways, Hitomi quickly became a part of the 'family', and she also became closefriends with the girl who resembled her. Whose name was Kirie. Although Hitomi trusted the pirates with her life, she didn't know how to tell her newfound friends about her background. Little did she know, that Kirie already know that Hitomi was Lord Van's 'long lost lover' the moment she saw her, so they decided to help Hitomi sneak in on the final day of the 'Hitomi search'.  
  
But out of all the days of eternity, fate just had to choose the day that Hitomi is due at the palace to be the day of which Hitomi would fall terribly ill. But this couldn't possibly wait another day, because of two reasons A) The possibility of an imposter, and B) Lord Van could give up the thought of Hitomi ever returning to Gaea after today. And so, Hitomi gave Kirie her pendant, and told her to talk to Van, to use this pendant as proof of Hitomi's prescence in Gaea, in order to tell him Hitomi situation.  
  
-------------------  
  
There is a part of the royal garden that was so old and forgotten, that there were practically no guards on patrol. So Kirie climbed the wall, and calmly waltzed towards the back door of the castle. She must avoid being recognized until the time is right, or it would seem suspiciouse.  
  
Even though Kirie walked by unnoticed, but that didn't stop her from getting hurt, on that day, Allen Shezar took the newly recruited archers for target practice, each of them, was suppose to shoot down at least one apple for accuracy practice. One of them was extremely inexperienced, not only did he fail to shoot anywhere near any apple, but his arrow flew towards Kirie instead. Kirie, expecting everything to be so safe and easy, Kirie never expected any of this, she was caught off guard, and was shot by the arrow.  
  
"Argh!" She didn't want to make a sound, but apparently, getting hit by an arrow was more painful than she had imagined. Kirie then lost balance and fell, hitting her head on a fairly large rock, stopping her fall.  
  
The clumsy archer, on his way to retrieve his arrow, heard the scream, afraid that he'll do something wrong, he ran back to report the 'intruder'. A minute later, Allen and the rest of the Archers found Kirie lying behind the rock, unconscious. Allen turned her face up, took a close look, then saw the pendant around her neck, stood up, and began barking orders. "You, and you, go get Lord Van. You go get a doctor." Then he turned to the clumsy archer and said. "If she was really an intruder, you would've been heavily rewarded, so this time, you are forgiven."  
  
------------------------  
  
About 4 hours later, Kirie woke up in a fancy room full of people. She half opened her eye, and mumbled. "You've got the wrong person, I'm not really Hitomi Kanzaki, I'm just here to deliver a message. "  
  
Merle: What are you talking about? Of course you're Hitomi! Why else would you have the pendant?!  
  
Doctor: Well.you did hit your head on a rock. There is a possibility that you have gotten amnesia.  
  
Kirie: .My memory is fine! I know I'm not Hitomi! Listen to me, I'm only here to deliver a message.  
  
Dryden: ...maybe it wasn't amnesia, maybe she's in shock. I think we should let her rest a bit.  
  
Following Dryden's words, everyone left the room. However, Millerna stayed behind with a warning. "You may not think that you are Hitomi, but I, like most people, am pretty sure that you are. However, regardless of who you really are, please do not say, or imply that you're not Hitomi Kanzaki. If not for Lord Van's happiness, for your life!" She paused and lowered her voice to a whisper, "There are people who doesn't want you back, you should be careful. They.will not be who you may expect." Millerna finished the sentence with a worried frown, and left the room.  
  
Thus the first Chapter comes to an end. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Questions? Comments? PLZ review. *** pretty please? :D *** Until next time. I WIIILLLL rule the world! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha... 


End file.
